Feelings Don't Lie
by AgentOhioS118
Summary: What will happen when Roxas leaves the Organization? If he didn't go to Twilight Town? And Sora was already awake? M for some language :
1. Chapter 1

EYS: This is a new en! It's a Kindgom Hearts fic YAY! From when I nerded over Kingdom Hearts! I recently (and very agonizingly) went back through it and rewrote it Enjoy! Also there is some OOC. (Out of character)

NOTICE: There will be NO yaoi! I know, it seems kinda like it, the way Axel acts, but it's not I promise

Disclamier: I don't own KH, it belongs to it's rightful owners! (Square Enix) Or any songs mentioned, they also belong to their rightful artists!

* * *

Feeling's Don't Lie

Chapter 1: Roxas and Axel

As Roxas crawled out of bed, he glanced at his alarm clock and groaned. The alarm, which had been set to 'radio', was what had woken him up. "Really, Dad?!" He yelled hoping his father would hear him over the sound of the T.V. "Eight o'clock in the morning? That was a bit ridiculous! I'm going back to sleep!"

Sitting on the side of his bed, he had begun to lay back down, when he heard 'Lips of An Angel' by Hinder. He looked to his alarm clock, his thoughts off in another place. He was thinking back to his most recent girlfriend.

Her hair was long, about waist long, it was silver and normally had a shiny tint to it. Her eyes were a dark maroon, but at the same time they seemed to sparkle. Her complexion was very smooth, and seemed to glow. She had a tattoo of a tear that ran down her left cheek.

Mostly, she wore dresses, and she had once told Roxas that her favorite dress had been the one that had matched his eyes perfectly. They had held the light baby blue dress up next to his eyes, and she was right that it matched. But, then in turn, Roxas had told her that the maroon dress, that matched her eyes perfectly, had been his favorite.

He shook his head violently.

"Stop it, Roxas. She's dead now."

He began to stand up as he pulled his shirt off, telling himself not to think about her. He shuffled over to his window, and opening it, he felt the first cool Spring breeze blow into his room. He could feel the chill being chased away by the upcoming next season. Smiling, he spoke quietly, "Spring." Her favorite seas-. He shook his head again. 'No! Stop thinking about her. It's time to move on.'

He moved over towards his closet, pulling out a red silk button up shirt, pulling it over his arms. He did not yet button it up, instead he pushed his sleeves up his forearm, and very awkwardly buttoned the sleeves so they'd stay.

Pulling down the red basketball shorts, he pulled black baggy shorts over his boxers and zipped and buttoned them.

He reached his hands up to the shirt buttons, and decided against buttoning all of them. Instead he buttoned one of the middle buttons and smiled lightly to himself. He wanted to feel a majority of the cool breeze against his bare chest. Walking towards his door, he turned on his heel as he thought better of facing his father.

He made his way over to his window, and pushing it open farther, he stepped up onto the sill. Jumping from the window, he landed in a crouch, letting his legs and lower body take the impact. Standing he brushed himself off thinking, 'I should try to take a walk through Holiy-Tale Forest. Maybe it won't happen again…'

Walking along the ocean side, Roxas breathed deeply and sighed happily. The ocean side walk was a very normal occurrence to him, unlike Holiy-Tale Forest. The happy, peaceful and tranquil scene, changed all to quickly.

Two giant Heartless, that Roxas did not recognize at first, appeared. Acting quickly, he summoned his duel Keyblades, focusing his energy in them. "Guess I won't be walking to Holiy-Tale Forest today either." He sliced at the first Heartless that he recognized as an Artful Flyer. As Oblivion tore through the Artful Flyer, blood and it's other bodily fluids and parts, spewed from it as he pulled Oathkeeper around and smashed it's head in. The Artful Flyer fell to the gound with a sickening 'thud!' As Roxas moved in on the Artful Flyer again, because he noticed it twitch despite it being cut in half and having it's head bashed in, he had to fall short. Right before he could slam Oblivion and Oathkeeper down on it again, he caught a black coat from the corner of his vision and then the Artful Flyer disappeared in flames. 'Could it be?' Roxas thought as he stared at the spot the Artful Flyer had been. Disappeared did not cut it, it had been obliterated. There was nothing left of the Heartless… at all.

Ignoring Roxas, the new comer ran to the other Heartless and like the Artful Flyer, though Roxas had killed it mostly, destroyed the Orcus in one blow. ONE blow.

As the Organization members arms were out stretched, Roxas quickly recognized the weapons he was wielding, confirming Roxas's suspicions. Chakrams… "Axel?!" Roxas called out to the fiery red head. As Axel whirled around, he whispered, "Roxas? You remember me this time?" It was obvious that Axel did not believe that Roxas really knew who it was. Roxas was not even fazed by the question, instead he snorted. "No. I don't remember you. I just said the first name that popped into my head to see if you'd respond the right way. Of COURSE I remember you! How could I NOT?!" While Axel moved a little closer, Roxas seemed to stay where he was.

"Whats the Organization's leader's name?" Axel asked looking hopefully at Roxas. "Xemnas… Wait. Why'd you say 'the Organization's leader's?' Instead of 'our Organization's leader's?' I just don't get it…"Roxas asked, stepping forward.

Axel stepped back a step, "Let's just say, something happened when you left." Axel's gaze fell from Roxas's face and dropped to the ground.

Roxas took on an accusing look and tone, "You, the Axel who told me: 'Don't get on their bad side.' Left the Organization!" Roxas was enraged, and Axel's response only fuleted him on. "Shut up. You weren't there. You left first." Axel whispered, while unsuccessfully trying to hide his flush.

Roxas's rage subsided looking at Axel as he looked to the gound with his feet shuffling around. In an instant Roxas was running up to Axel and giving him a big bear hug. Axel's head snapped up slightly to stare at the blond spikes on Roxas's head. Slowly, and uncertainly, Axel placed his hand over the back of Roxas's head and the other across his shoulder blades. It felt amazing to hold Roxas once again…

"So-" Axel started to speak as they began to pull away. "What's my young and rebellious friend been doing by the ocean? Other than attempting to kill Heartless, knowing your only helping the Organization, and trying to take a peaceful walk?" Axel couldn't help but notice that Roxas had been working out and keeping up his stature after his departure from the Organization. "Well, I've been living with my Dad again, but he grounded me for something stupid. And he's going to be out of town for a while. So I figured I didn't want to hear the 'be good' lecture." He did not seem to really care to much, but Axel could tell something was bothering him.

Quickly changing the subject, Axel asked, "Have you been working out?" He poked Roxas square in the chest, teasingly. Roxas just stood there not seemingly affected by it at all. "Yeah, a little bit. Why?"

"Here!" He poked his chest one more, "Your shirts unbuttoned once, AND the winds blowing it back. And once it stops, the shirt falls behind your arms. Plus, it stays there because you hands seem to have happy homes in your pockets!" There was more he'd like to say, but he held back and did not say anymore.

"Ok!" Roxas's face lit up in a smile as Axel returned the smile.

As the two friends caught up with each other, they came up to the city. "Well. A word of advice, your in the real world now dude. You need new clothes. Other wise your going to stick out like a sore thumb. So… let's go SHOPPING!" Roxas cheered pulling out a money bag of 5,000. "Okay…" Axel replied a little creeped out.

The two began their long trek around the town. Walking into an Old Navy; Roxas automatically dragged Axel over to men's clothing. As Roxas began to blab on about how to find your size, Axel was thinking, 'God damn! How much can one little kid talk?! I can't imagine how much his twin Sora talks.' Once his thoughts slipped from his mind, he blurted out, "Shut up, Roxas! Damn! You talk, WAY to much! For now, a simple pair of pants and a shirt would do." Roxas had stopped and was straight faced. Once Axel had stopped, he burst out laughing. "Ok. Ok."

* * *

After a day of shopping, they went back to Roxas' place. They walked in laughing and having a great time. "And where have you been?" Roxas's father stood there, anger all over his face. He looked at Axel, who was thankfully in better clothes. "And who's your friend?" Roxas's face paled. "Umm…" Axel whispered to him, "I thought he was leaving today?" Roxas' father chuckled. "That was the plan." He shook his head. "I thought I could at least trust you for a week at home. Again. Who's your friend?" His father tapped his foot, waiting for his sons answer.

Roxas shuffled his feet, looking at the ground, instead of his father. "You remember when I first came home, and told you about my leaving the Organization? Well, this is my best friend I told you about. Axel, this is my father. And, I know, this is asking a lot of you; but… could he stay? Here. With us? At least until he gets a place of his own?" Roxas looked serious about his question and father held his gaze. Roxas's father moved forward, holding his hand out to Axel. Axel took the hand and shook, but when he tried to pull away, he could not.

"Roxas tensed up. 'Crap. Here comes Dad's questions!'

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Do you drink or smoke?"

"No, sir."

"How long have you known my son?"

"Exactly 488 days."

"Are you gay or bi?"

"No, sir."

An awkward laughish kind of cough came from Roxas. "Jake Knight. Welcome to my home Axel…" Jack hesitated. "Wolf. Axel wolf." As Axel finished Roxas's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Welcome." Roxas's father said and the two finally released each other's hands. "What'd you guys do? Go shopping?" Jack asked, pointing to the bags, and laughing lightly. "Yeah. Since I came in my Organization robs, and I did not have anything else." Axel said shrugging his shoulders. "Well, here. Give me the new clothes. I'll wash them." He said taking the bags from Axel.

"Ok. Because of your little adventure today, you'll be going to bed tonight. Now." Roxas's jaw practically hit the floor. "But…" Jack shook his head. "No 'buts'. We'll put Axel on an air mattress in your room." Jack left to go wash Axel's newly acquired attire and in his wake, was a shocked Roxas. Strange sounds were worming their way from Roxas's lips, as Axel laughed.

"Are we going to bed?" Axel turned to Roxas. Laughing, he picked Roxas up and slung him over his shoulder. "So. Where's your room?" Roxas's strange noises continued, so, Jack peeked out. "Up the stairs, second door on the right." Jacks smile faltered when he saw Axel and Roxas. "Ummm." Axel shrugged the best that he could. "Yeah. I really don't know." Jack smiled, "Just get his butt up there." Axel smiled back, and as soon as Jack had turned his attention back to the laundry, he made his way up the stairs. As he came to the second door on the right, he elbowed the door handle and pushed the door open with his hip.

The red head layed, a now sleeping Roxas, on his bed. Pulling his covers up, for the room was getting chilly. Axel turned away to go find Jack; when he came face to face with a peculiar blue-haired asshole. "What the, HELL, do you want Saix?" The red heads temper was slowly rising, and he tried to keep his voice down, so he did not wake the sleeping blonde behind him. "I simply came to say 'hello'. Hello, Axel." Said was staying quite calm. No surprise there.

"Get the hell away from us. We don't want, trouble." Axel was forcing his firery anger down. Saix took a step towards the two friends and Axel moved forward too, taking a place in front of Roxas. Saix's eyes flickered towards Roxas, that made it clear to Axel, Saix's goal was Roxas. "You will not take him." In a burst of flames, Axel's Chakarams appeared in his hands.

"Now, now Lea. I don't need the trouble. I just need Sora's powers, so please give me the boy. I'll be on my way, but if I need to, I'll give you trouble." Saix's eyes narrowed.

"If you want the boy, you'll have to catch me!" A new voice came from the open window, the voice was slightly sing song. "Marluxia?..." Axel whispered, turning around. "DAMN RIGHT, Axel!" Marlucxia cheered. "But what about-" Axel began but was cut off. "I'm fine. Put me down already, Marly." Roxas spoke the last part in Marluxia's ear.

* * *

EYS: OK... So yea. This is it. I will post a new chapter everyday hopefully. They get kinda short after this one... Sorry. My mind gave out I guess... :) Let me know what ya think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

EYS: Like I said I'd do. ANOTHER UPDATE XD YAY! Gosh. Started at 11 and I'm listening to my new Skillet Cd! Comatose Great CD btw! Anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own No More Heroes, Gears of War or Kingdom Hearts They all belong to their rightful owners…

* * *

Feeling's Don't Lie

Chapter 2

Roxas's P.O.V

"Now, now Lea. I don't need trouble. I just need Sora's powers, so please give me the boy. I'll be on my way, but if I need to, I'll give you trouble." I could hear Saix and Axel arguing. 'Wait, who the hell's Lea?' I mentally asked myself. I opened my mouth to speak, but a hand covered my mouth, cutting off anything I was going to say.

My eyes were bleary, so I did not see who grabbed me. As my vision cleared, I made out… pink?

"Get on my back Roxas, I'll get you to your twin." Marluxia whispered, climbing on Organization XIII member's back I whispered back. "Grazie, Marluxia." A soft, appreciative, smile pulled at Marluxia's lips.

"If you want the boy, you'll have to catch me!" Marluxia's yell was triumphant, I had to smile at just how loud he really was. "Marluxia?!" Axel turned to look at us, and I tried to hide behind Marluxia. "Damn right, Axel!" Marluxia cheered. 'If you get any louder. I swear…' I threatened him mentally. "But what about-" Axel began, I cut him off, smiling. "I'm fine, Axel. Marluxia." I spoke getting the distracted man's attention. "Let's go." I was ready to face Sora again. Though I feared for my father's safety, I had to go anyways.

* * *

Marulxia jumped into the crisp, chilled air of Springs' first night. Marluxia could feel the tension in the air, so he attempted some small conversation. "So, Roxas. Where does Sora live?" Roxas did not bother to answer; instead he nestled his face in the back of Marluxia's neck. Roxas sniffed twice, trying to decide the shampoo and conditioner Marluxia had used this morning. "Did you use Larxene's apple-cinnamon shampoo again?" Roxas burrowed down into Marluxia's hood, chuckling. "Yeah. I guess I did." The two shared a comfortable silence until Roxas spoke up. "Take a right at the next street, the apartments called 'No More Heroes'." Roxas said as Marluxia set down on the ground and began a light jog.

Roxas awoke to knocking at a door. "Are we there yet?" Roxas asked sleepily, it felt as though he'd been sleeping for a second, which was probably true. "Yeah. You can go back to sleep, I'll wake you if we need you. Marluxia said as Roxas returned to his peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sora's 3rd P.O.V

There was a knocking at Sora's apartment door. "If you'll excuse me." Sora smiled as he stood, heading over to the door the smile disappeared. As he opened the door, the person behind it did not surprise hime one bit. "Marluxia. What brings you out here?" Sora asked trying to figure out who was on the Organization XIII member's back. "It's the Organization… again." He paused looking down at his coat, or the ground perhaps? He waved a hand dismissively, obviously it was a long story. A story that could wait. "I'm not counting on Axel to hold them off, but their after your powers Sora. Saix came after Roxas here." Marluxia gestured to Roxas the best he could. "They're after my twin?!" Sora was cut off. "And you. You need to stick with Roxas for now, even though I they get one of you, they get both of you. But Axel will be there to protect you guys. So will I sometimes." Sora could only star, one he got it together he moved so Marluxia could come in. "Uh, come on in." Sora muttered letting Marluxia enter.

Ignoring the rooms other occupant, Marluxia placed a sleeping Roxas on the free couch. Sora returned and smacked his forehead. "Right. Marluxia, this is my friend Rose. Rose, this is an old… buddy… of mine, Marluxia. The boy on the couch is my twin, Roxas. You'll meet him officially when he wakes up." Rose nodded her head in Marluxia's direction. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Marluxia, being the "gentlemen" he was, kissed the top of Rose's fingers. "The pleasure is all mine."

Marluxia turned to Roxas' sleeping form and tapped his shoulder. "Wake up, dude, come on." Roxas stirred, opening his eyes and sitting up. As soon as he could, Sora hugged Roxas. "Thank goodness your all right, Roxas." Sora spoke pulling away.

Rose stepped up next to Sora. "Hey, I'm Rose." Roxas was about to speak as he looked over to Rose, and his mouth fell open, mind blank. Rose's hair was long and silver, it fell to about her waist. Her eyes were a light maroon and she had a soft looking complexion. She did not have the tear but she looked exactly like Ashley. Rose wore baggy shorts, they were black and hung right below her knee. Her shoes were high-top converse, black also. Her shirt was a graphic tee of Gears of War. The tee was red with Marcus, Dom, Cole, and Baird on it. What really caught Roxas' eye, was the tee shirt. "That's a shirt for Gears of War right?" Rose looked at the shirt, then back at Roxas. "Yeah. Got it from Amazon right before they sold out." Roxas smiled, "That's epic! Wish I could have gotten one!" The two shared a comfortable laugh, and Sora knew in that instance that they'd be great friends.

"I'm glad everyone's doing good and feeling all honkey-dorey. But we have important business to discuss." Marluxia said as he entered the room with cups of coffee on a plate. "Yes, but, we need to wait for Axel." Marluxia sad down next to Roxas. "Of course. We also need to discuss ways of telling your father, Roxas."

* * *

EYS: That's it, told ya'll they get short for some reason. But please give me some feed back and the next should be up VERY shortly. Night chaps!


	3. Chapter 3

EYS: Well hello… I've not gotten a lot of reviews or views v.v BUT I shall continue to post it due to my one follower THANKS SO MUCH! Any way. What are we looking at here in this one, Riku?

Riku: I don't know. I'm not even in this story!

EYS: -.- Yes you are.

Riku: Where? Not in the other ones…

EYS: This one. Never mind, Sora. Give the disclaimer? You'll also get a free hug from EatYourSoul if you guess the scene!

Sora: Sure! She doesn't own the material she borrowed and altered from iCarly, FFVII, Kingdom Hearts, or anything else

* * *

Feeling's Don't Lie

Chapter 3

Axel had come to Sora's in one piece, and thankfully alone. They had also explained to the twin's father their situation. Jack argued at first, but soon came to realize the full truth of their words.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sora, sitting on the couch, yelled in a very high-pitched voice. "I could not be any more bored!" It was currently 8 o'clock in the morning, and everyone was awake due to Sora. There was a knock at the door and Rose jumped up, "I'll get it!" She crossed the living room as fast as she could and then turned left into the small hallway leading to the front door. Jogging to the door she opened it while replying to a mumbled she had caught, "You're just jealous of my awesome booty!" Turning back she began to say 'Hello' when she stopped; surprised at the other person.

"Cloud!" She jumped at him, and Cloud caught her as she flung her arms around the back of his neck. Everyone in the living room heard, and Sora, who, once again, hadn't been paying attention, spoke up. "Who?!" Roxas spoke up next and moved to wave a tennis racket in the air in Rose's direction. She turned around looking at the tennis racket peeking out from the living room. "Hello?! We were hitting a balloon; hatin' on 'Q'!" Rose sighed, shaking her head, she turned back to Cloud smiling. "Sorry 'bout them." Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "It's fine. Is, uhh, is Lea here at the moment? Cause I know it's early and all. I'm actually surprised your up this early." She smiled sheepishly at him. "Yea, Sora woke us all up actually. Lea doesn't leave the house, he's too worried about the twins to leave. Hey, Lea! Cloud wants to have a word with you!" She yelled back as she moved so Cloud could step in. She shut the door also to keep the pouring rain from deciding to creep into the apartment.

Cloud looked back down to his sister. "Do you have a boy-toy yes?" She blushed lightly smacking her brothers arm, "No." She locked her fingers behind her head and propped her foot on it's toes, "I'm all lonely!" She pouted her lips and hung her head, letting her hands drop to her sides. "Hey!" Sora and Roxas yelled from the other room.

Lea was making his way to Cloud and Rose, and as he passed everyone he decided to tap Sora's head. "Hey, go sit down and let the manly men have a chat." He said as Sora swiped at him and Rose turned to him. She smiled and as he was about to pass her she punched at Lea's stomach, but much to her dismay, he dodged it. Rose began to walk back to the other room chuckling as Lea spoke, "Try again next time, and I won't just dodge it." Rose looked back at Lea as he flashed her an innocent smile. "Got it memorized?" She stuck her tongue out at him but smiled in the end anyways.

Walking over to Roxas on the couch; Rose grabbed the tennis racket and plopped down on the opposite side. Yes, she plopped. "So where were we?" Roxas hit the balloon in the air at Rose, "Hittin' a balloon, and hatin' on 'Q'!" Roxas replied as Rose hit the balloon laughing. "SO. Why do I hate 'Q' so much?"

Roxas hit the balloon.

"Because, it's obviously just an 'O', trying to be all fancy it's stupid pointless tail!"

Rose hit the balloon laughing again.

"Oh, yea!"

* * *

Lea smiled at Cloud. "It's been a long time Cloud. How have you been?" Cloud returned the smile for a second. "I can't deny, I've been better. But other than that, I've been fine. You?"

"I've been pretty good myself. Busy with watching over the twins, but good. So what was it you wanted to discus with me?"

"You know how Rose is still single, right?"

"Well yea. She complains about it almost twenty-four-seven. Why?"

"And, you know Riku?"

"Yea. Sora's best friend. And he has a job at the bowling ally. I think. Again, why?"

"Riku, is perfect for my sister. He even said he likes her, and I know for a fact she likes him. And, their both really good friends."

"But how do you know they already like each other?!"

"Shh! I have my ways."

"Yea, that's not stalkerish at ALL."

"You go distract everybody whilst I make a phone call to Riku!" Cloud 'shood' Axel away while he stepped outside, pulling out his phone.

After Cloud called, he learned that Riku had just gotten off work and he agreed to wait for them. So Cloud gave him a thanks and stole himself back into Sora's apartment.

"You guys wanna go play a few rounds of bowling at the Alley?"

Everyone but Roxas agreed and in the end they managed to get Roxas in the back seat of Clouds 1967 blue Camaro. Rose, Sora, and Lea squeezed in the back with Marluxia in the front with Cloud. After an annoyingly loud ten minuet drive, they entered the Alley and found Riku.

2 Hours Later

Rose had fallen asleep around the hour and thirty minuet mark. Team 1, which consisted of Sora, Riku, and Roxas had won three more games. "Ok. That's enough of the bowling. We need to go have some arcade fun!" Riku said.

Rose peeked open her eyes, drowsy from the late afternoon nap. She did not say anything, she just sat there blankly staring at the ground. Riku strutted over to Rose, "We're going down to the arcade. Wanna come?" He said grabbing her hand and hauling her up to her feet, not giving her much choice. She did not reply or protest, just let him pull her up and to the arcade.

* * *

EYS: There be another in! So who's not in this one?!

Riku: Shuddup!

-starts to bicker-

Cloud: Anyway, review, fav and all that jazz! She much appreciates it!


	4. Chapter 4

EYS: Ok, two in the same day, I know. It's also the last for now if ya'll decide that. No one is here to argue with me today, thankfully! So just enjoy the story! And sorry that Riku's kinda OOC in this en….

* * *

Feeling's Don't Lie

Chapter 4

Once Riku pulled Rose into the arcade, she woke up good and started pulling him towards a machine. "I challenge you to Dance Dance Revolution!" Rose said jogging over to the DDR station. Riku smiled at the normal Rose, 'At least she's alright.' Jogging to catch up, Riku replied. "Of course, I'll accept and beat you badly!"

After three agonizingly painful minutes, Rose cheered, "Yay! I win again!" Riku hugged out a laugh, "Alright… pick a… different… song." His laboured breaths told a different story though. Rose scrolled through the songs until she found her favorite. "Through the Fire and the Flames? Dragon Force? You better put it on Hard." Rose smiled a childish smile, moving the difficulty to 'hard'."

After six agonizing minutes of dancing, it was Riku's turn to cheer. "Ha! I beat you!" Rose collapsed, her breath coming in ragged pants. "Let's…" She took a heavy breath. "do…" Another heavy breath followed. The breaths were getting less heavy as they spoke. "This… again…" Riku laughed as Rose struggled to stand, as he turned to change the song back to 'Through the Fire and the Flames' and the 'hard' difficulty.

And another six agonizing minutes later, found both Riku and Rose collapsed, with Rose cheering the best she could. The crowd, that had gathered a while back, burst into cheers. "I… win… again." Rose said, smiling. Riku stood up, helping Rose to her feet and dragging her though the cheering crowd. "Wait! Where are we goin?!" From some where behind them Rose heard Roxas scream, "Oooooh! Riku's gonna make a move on Rose!" Rose turned back to Riku as she stumbled after him, "What does he mean?! Riku!"

"Ooooh! Riku's gonna make a move on Rose!" Roxas was excited, this night was set up. I scoffed, 'What idiots.' I continued to drag Rose out back. The back alley was dark, but I needed that to work to my advantage. "Ok, I know it's dark, but I need it like this. It's perfect for what I'm about to ask you." I could see how tired she was, but she might still make a fuss, I could only hope she would decide not to.

"Will you please tell me what's so important that you needed to pull me out her for?!"

"I can't tell you that just yet."

"Then show me."

"Can't do that either."

I heard her sigh in aggravation.

"Well then. We've officially hit an issue in this relationship."

"But! Here's the thing. I don't know how to say it, or show it. But in the end, I'm worried you won't feel the same. And if not, you'll never want to be my friend again." I whispered the last bit, Rose put her hands on my chest. I could feel the blood heat up my face, then I smiled. "Ok, I'll show you." She chuckled, "Oh, will you now?"

"Just… Close you eyes."

She closed her eyes and I leaned forward, moving down slightly. Our lips softly touched and she did not pull away. After a few seconds I broke the kiss, and for the time, I noticed our intertwined fingers. I blushed lightly.

"I love you, Rose."

"Just… Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, for a moment, there was nothing and I shifted my weight to the opposite leg. Then, his lips softly connected with mine. I did not pull away instead I slid my hands down his stomach and found his hands. Linking his hands with mine, he pulled away.

I had been waiting for that, for what seemed like years.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Riku. By the way, you could have told me!"

I smacked his chest as he began to protest. "But-" I put a finger to lips.

"No buts. I love you. You love me. The end."

Rose and Riku returned to the others, who were sitting around a table talking over pizza. "I'm going to take Rose back to my place. See you guys later." Everyone noticed the two holding hands and snickered. As Riku and Rose passed Roxas, the two boys pounded fists.

* * *

EYS: So, what did ya'll think? I might give it some kind of updates. But more than likely not. We'll see how it plays out.

Riku: Yay, an ending. WHY am I OOC?

EYS: -runs- FAVE AND CRAP LIKE THAY PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
